


is it gay to kiss the homies?

by jaxson_v



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, but it was too adorable to pass up, crackfic, i dont even remember how i had this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxson_v/pseuds/jaxson_v
Summary: it's exactly what it sounds like. Kara gets wind of a tik tok trend. chaos ensues.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, okay but look theres a lot of lil snippets
Comments: 30
Kudos: 610





	is it gay to kiss the homies?

"Sam!" The phone swivels around to reveal Sam Arias, amused and looking between the phone and Kara. 

"What's up?"

"Is it gay to kiss the homies?" Kara grins at the virtual Sam on her screen. The woman pretends to ponder for a second.

"Absolutely not." She proceeds to kiss Kara on the cheek, and Kara beams at her before running across the room.

"Ooh! Imra! C'mere!"

Imra appears, confused albeit used to Kara's bubbly personality by now. "Imra, is it gay to kiss the homies?"

"The what?"

"The homies."

Imra glances away at someone off camera, who is trying to explain the chaos that is Tik Tok. She looks back at Kara.

"I suppose not?"

Kara taps her cheek. "Gimme a kiss then."

Imra shrugs, and pecks Kara's cheek before she spots someone else.

"Lucy Lucy Lucy!" The phone is shaking up and down as if Kara is sprinting to catch up with someone. "Is it gay to kiss the homies?"

Lucy takes in the phone and decides she has nothing to lose.

"Not at all." And she gives her homie a kiss on the cheek.

A clip is inserted of Kara pressing the side of her face to the glass of a DEO cell, as Leslie Willis very reluctantly kisses the glass on the other side with her arms crossed. (That one took a lot of bribery.)

The next clip seems to be taken a new day, Kara now wearing her work clothes and glasses as she bounces into someone's office.

"Miss Rojas! Is it-"

"Get back to work, Kara."

"Yes ma'am." She immediately makes a 180, dutifully walking back out.

Kara rolls her office chair over to Nia's desk.

" _Nia_." Kara whispers.

Nia's eyes move from the computer screen to Kara's phone, and she smiles as she realizes what's happening.

"Is it gay to kiss the homies, Nia?"

Nia kisses the side of Kara's head, locks eyes with the camera and replies in a serious tone, "Never."

Kara is walking towards something before suddenly puts her head down and quickly moves in a different direction. Cat Grant can be seen in the background, stepping out of an elevator.

Kara's eyes light up as she sees someone else she knows. She crouches next to Lena Luthor at her desk.

"I'm gonna ask you a weird question, okay Lena? I want you to just roll with it."

Lena turns and gives Kara her full attention. "Anything."

"Is it gay to kiss the homies?" Kara is flushed, and looks a little nervous about this one.

Lena just stares at Kara for a second, then looks at the camera, then turns Kara's head to face her before kissing her directly on the lips.

Kara is definitely not prepared for this reaction, and is dopily grinning when Lena pulls away.

"Absolutely." Lena smiles, and turns back to her desk.

**Author's Note:**

> wow. you made it to the end. thank you for bearing through, and come talk to me on tumblr @jaxson-v


End file.
